


Moonlight Sonata

by stacnmad



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Classical Music, Gen, Unrequited Love, Unstable relationship, Violence, a tad dark, im so bad at tagging I'm sorry, jim is not, like really really unstable, listen to the moonlight sonata, listen to the song for extra feels, sebastian is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacnmad/pseuds/stacnmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian cares too much, but Jim does not care at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> There is violence in this, and it has caused an extremely unstable mindset in both of these characters, so be wary of the tags!

Classical music was almost always playing when Jim had his incidents.

During this particular time, Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' floated through the flat. Sebastian knew that classical music seemed to calm his boss, but sometimes it didn't work.  
This was one of those times.

It had been about 11:00 am when Jim Moriarty received the call that told him that one of his more valuable informants had been arrested by the Scotland Yard. Sebastian Moran received the orders to kill the man once he'd been set free by text, even though Jim was in his office adjacent to the living room where Sebastian had been lounging. He put the Beethoven record on the turntable he'd gotten Jim as a birthday present a few minutes later.

'Moonlight Sonata' had begun to play as Jim stalked out of his office with a bottle of gin in hand and plopped himself on the sofa. Sebastian, who was leaning against the wall, sighed. At least once a week, he made sure to comb through Jim's office to remove things that could potentially harm his boss. He swore he looked everywhere yesterday, and the bottle clutched in his boss's fingers was already half empty, which meant Jim had drunk half a bottle of gin in one sitting. Sebastian sighed again, pushing himself off of the wall and sitting himself down next to Jim.

"Are you okay, Jim?" Sebastian asked warily, already knowing the response wouldn't be pleasant.

Jim stood up angrily, menacingly towering over the sniper.

"What gives you the right to ask that?" He asked seemingly calmly. "I don't hire you to ask meaningless questions, Moran!" The tone and volume of Jim's voice escalated, and the bottle of gin was thrown across the room, shattering against the wall.

Sebastian stood up, gripping his boss gently by the wrists so he wouldn't hurt himself. "I just want to make sure that you-"

He was interrupted by Jim wrenching his arms out of his grip, and slapping him hard across the face. "And I want reliable informants that won't get themselves arrested! And I want unreliable informants dead! I hired you I kill people, Sebastian!" Jim yelled this, and pushed Sebastian, who was still recoiling from the harsh slap, into the coffee table, which broke under the snipers weight.

"Jim, I-"

"I don't CARE!" Jim screamed, then walked over to the shelf of knick-knacks he knew Sebastian had collected over the years and pushed them off of the shelf violently, creating a pile of ceramic debris.

Sebastian, who was slowly getting up, didn't care about this. He only cared that Jim wasn't taking out his anger on himself.

"Jim... I care. I care about you. I love you." Sebastian said this in a whisper. It was the truth. He cared about Jim Moriarty, and he loved Jim Moriarty. Even when he was like this.

"That's just too bad for you, Sebastian, because I don't care about you, and I don't love you. I NEVER FUCKING WILL!" Jim shouted, and as he shouted, he hefted the lamp off of one of the side tables next to the sofa, and threw it at Sebastian. The base of the lamp connected with Sebastian's head, and he was knocked to the ground.

For the few moments Sebastian was conscious after this, he thought about how he would clean the mess when he came to, just like he always did.

Also, just like he always did, he thought about the mistake that he wouldn't admit to himself:

Falling for a man who could never feel love, and letting that man consume him.


End file.
